This invention relates generally to terminal assemblies and more specifically to insulation displacement terminal assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,983 granted to George Allen Patton Nov. 2, 1971 discloses an insulation displacement terminal which comprises a section of metal strip bent 180 degrees intermediate its end to form two plate sections connected by a bight. A slot extends through the bight and partially into the plate sections to provide insulation displacement slots which pierce the insulation of an insulated electric cable to establish electrical contact with the conductive core of the cable when the insulated electric cable is pushed down into the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335 granted to Lincoln Edwin Roberts Sept. 18, 1973 discloses an electrical connector having a plurality of electrical contact terminals disposed in a housing. The rearward ends of the terminals have exposed insulation displacement portions of the slotted plate type, which are described in the Patton '983 patent, for attaching the terminals to insulated electric cables. The electrical connector disclosed in the Roberts '335 patent further includes a cover for the housing which functions to ensure that the insulation pierced electric cables are maintained in the insulation piercing slots of the terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,522 granted to Charles Edward Reynolds Sept. 26, 1978 discloses an insulation displacement terminal of the slotted plate type in which the slotted plates have closed slots between the insulation piercing slots to increase the resilience of the terminal portions forming the insulation piercing slots.